Former leaders of the Horde
Former leaders of the Horde Former Warchiefs Vol'jin (Former Warchief of the Horde, Former Leader of the Darkspear Trolls) :Deceased The shadow hunter Vol'jin, son of Sen'jin, chieftain of the Darkspear Trolls, and rightful ruler of the Echo Isles, was a staunch ally of former Warchief Thrall . After the Echo Isles were conquered by the traitorous sorcerer Zalazane, he resided in Orgrimmar at the side of the Warchief, later fighting alongside him during the Battle for the Undercity. After years of exile, Vol'jin led an attack to retake the Echo Islands to end Zalazane's evil rule and retake the lands that Thrall had promised them. Following Garrosh's defeat in the end of ''Mists of Pandaria'', he assumed the role of Warchief for The Horde. During the attack on the Broken Shore he was pierced in the abdomen by a fel spear. Badly injured, he was taken back to Orgrimmar where he communed with the Loa who gave him a name, and as he drew his last breath in Grommash Hold, he named the new Warchief:Sylvanas Windrunner. Garrosh Hellscream (Former Warchief of the Horde, Former Chieften of the Warsong Clan, former leader of the Warsong Offensive) :Deceased, Traitor Garrosh Hellscream was the son of Grom Hellscream and former chieftain of the Warsong Clain. With the reopening of the Dark Portal, Garrosh was invited into the Horde by Thrall himself, quickly advancing to the position of personal adviser of the Warchief. Garrosh led the Horde Troops into Northrend and was given the position of acting Warchief in Thrall's absence. Garrosh was well known for his fierce hatred of the Alliance and frequently expressed his desire for the Horde to go to war with its rival faction. Garrosh is the main antagonist of Mists of Pandaria and the secondary antagonist of Warlords of Draenor. Thrall (Horde representative in the Earthen Ring and former Warchief of the Horde) :Alive Thrall (birthname Go'el), son of Durotan was the Warchief of the restored Horde and ruler of the red land of Durotar in Kalimdor. Before the Cataclysm, he was Warchief of all the Horde, but temporarily gave leadership to Garrosh in order to lead the Earthen Ring's effort Farseer Nobundo against the Twilight's Hammer cult and elemental imbalance afflicting Azeroth caused by the awakening of Deathwing. After Garrosh's tyranny was overthrown, Thrall renounced his claim on the title of Warchief and instead gave the position to his close friend and ally, Vol'jin. Former Leaders of the Horde Races Sen'jin (Former leader of the Darkspear tribe) :Deceased Sen'jin and his Darkspear lived in relative peace until they came under attack by Kul'Tiras marines, murlocs and the Naga forces led by the Sea Witch. He saw a vision of a young orc who would save his people, and that vision came true when Thrall's orcish Horde landed on the island the Darkspear called home. They formed an alliance and agreed to help each other. After a fierce battle in which he was slashed by a Murloc under Underworld Minions as part of a sacrifice, Sen'jin was wounded and was about to meet his demise. With his dying breath, Sen'jin implored Thrall to take his people from the island and save them from destruction. His role as leader was filled by his son, Vol'jin. Cairne Bloodhoof (Former High Chieftain of the Tauren) :Deceased Cairne Bloodhoof was the Chief of the united tribes of the Tauren, chieftain of the Bloodhoof tribe, and leader of Thunder Bluff. Allying with the Horde upon its arrival on the shores of Kalimdor, Cairne stood as one of its wisest and most venerated leaders. He wielded the shaman-blessed Bloodhoof Runespear. He was slain in a botched duel with Garrosh at the hands of Magatha Grimtotem. Other Notable Leaders Orcs Rexxar (Champion of the Horde, Former Chieftain of the Stonemaul) :Alive Rexxar assisted the Horde throughout its creation and travel to Kalimdor. He soon joined the Stonemaul clan of Ogres and eventually challenged their Warlord for a duel to decide who should rule. Rexxar won, and led the clan until he himself appointed a new leader, Mok'Morokk. He then left the clan to once again live within the wilds. Rexxar is still an influential warrior of the Horde and brings the Stonemaul clan honor (unintentionally). Dranosh Saurfang (Former Warlord of the Kor'kron) :Raised into undeath, Deceased Dranosh Saurfang, often called Saurfang the Younger, was the son of Varok Saurfang and nephew of Broxigar. His mother's identity is not known. Dranosh was very much like his father and uncle, a fierce warrior to the end. After he fell to Frostmourne at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, he was raised in undeath by the Lich King and brought to Icecrown Citadel, where he bars the path of any champions seeking to lay siege to his new master's fortress. Grommash Hellscream (Former Chieftain of the Warsong Clan) :Deceased Grommash "Grom" Hellscream was the chieftain of the Warsong Clan, and best friend and chief advisor to Warchief Thrall. He was the first orc who drank the blood of Mannoroth, thus binding the Horde to the Burning Legion — and he would eventually pay the ultimate price to free himself and his people from the curse. He is the father of the Traitor Warchief Garrosh Grom acts as a key protagonist during Warcraft 3 and functions as the main antagonist of Warlords of Draenor. Neeru Fireblade (Former leader of the Burning Blade clan) :Deceased, Traitor Neeru was the secret leader of the Burning Blade clan who resided in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow as a Warlock trainer. He worked in conjunction with the Searing Blade in Ragefire Chasm. When his treachery was brought to light and the leaders of the Searing Blade were killed, he remained in the Cleft of Shadows and pretended to know nothing of the events that had unfolded. He was killed by Garrosh's Kor'kron when they purged the warlocks from Ogrimmar. Karga Rageroar (Former leader of the Rageroar clan) :Deceased Karga Rageroar is the leader of the Rageroar clan, which is currently assaulting Northwatch Hold. It is revealed in the quest Silencing Rageroar, that the helm Karga wears was fashioned from the scalp of Tolliver Houndstooth's brother, who died following an orcish attack on their ship as they and other Gilnean refugees attempted to reach safety. Karga is eventually killed by Alliance players sent by Northwatch to break the siege. Overlord Krom'gar (Former Leader of the Krom'gar) :Deceased, Dismissed Overlord Krom'gar was the leader of the Krom'gar, the Horde forces in Stonetalon Mountains after the Cataclysm. His second in command was General Grebo. He oversaw the delivery of "The Bomb" into Stonetalon, and planned to expel the Alliance from Kalimdor, no matter the cost. He was directly responsible for the deaths of High Chieftain Cliffwalker's family. He was "dismissed" by Warchief Garrosh because of his dishonorable tactics, such as the bombing of Thal'darah Grove, which ultimately led to a Pyrrhic victory and brought shame to the Horde General Grebo (Former second in command of the Krom'gar) :Deceased, Traitor Serving Overlord Krom'gar, this paranoid general was certain that Thal'darah Grove was housing a Night elf super-weapon. When High Chieftain Cliffwalker sent his son to investigate the Grove, Grebo confronted the boy and murdered him, but he was clumsy enough to leave his General's Insignia at the scene of the crime. He was killed by High Chieftain Cliffwalker when he attacked the chief for "treachery" after the chief confronted him for his crimes. His death resulted in the murder of Cliffwalker's family and the burning of Cliffwalker Post by Krom'gar's forces. Trolls Primal Torntusk (Former leader of the Revantusk tribe) :Alive Primal Torntusk personally fought in the Second war and fled to the to the coast of the Hinterlands after the war and helped established Revantusk Village. Sometime before joining the New Horde her mate Elder Torntusk was captured by the the Vilebranch tribe and held at Jintha'Alor. With her mate free and now in charge of the village, Primal Torntusk has gone to lead their warriors against the wicked Vilebranch tribe. She's found at a camp she captured near the entrance to the city. Jor'kil the Soulripper (Former leader of the Shatterspear tribe) :Deceased Jor'kil was the apparent leader of the Shatterspear trolls in Darkshore. Shortly after joining the Horde he is killed by a Night elf attack. It is unclear who now leads the Shatterspear Tribe. Forsaken Grand Apothecary Putress (Former Grand Apothecary of the Royal Apothecary Society) :Deceased, Traitor Putress was one of the most valuable members in the fight against the Scourge, actually finding a cure to the undeath. He was also essential in the creation of the New Plague. He later betrays the Horde and sides with the Burning Legion. Lord Vincent Godfrey (Former Lord of Gilneas) :Deceased, Traitor Lord Vincent Godfrey is a renegade nobleman from Gilneas who opposed his king, Genn Greymane, after discovering that Genn and many of his people had been afflicted with the worgen curse. After committing suicide rather than acknowledge a worgen as his lord, Godfrey's body was recovered and reanimated by the Forsaken, but after turning on them as well, he fled into the abandoned ruins of Shadowfang Keep, where he and his followers remain. Galen Trollbane (Fallen Prince of Stromgarde) :Deceased, Traitor Trollbane was once the Prince of the human kingdom of Stromgarde. He was then killed and raised into undeath by the Forsaken and attempted to reclaim Trol'kalar for his new family in the Horde. Soon he reclaimed his throne inside of the city and claimed independence from the Horde. He was killed by the Deathlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade after the Legion invaded. Others Varimathras (Former Arch Lord of the Undercity) :Defeated, Alive, Traitor Varimathras is a Nathrezim in the service of the Burning Legion. He was forced into allying with the Forsaken, under the direct control of Sylvannas Windrunner, in exchange for sparing his life after he and his brothers were overcome by her undead forces. Though he swore allegiance to Sylvanas, Varimathras remained loyal to the Legion and eventually staged a coup for control of the Undercity. He was also in charge of the Deathstalkers Overlord Mok'Morokk (Former Overlord of the Stonemaul clan) :Alive, Fled He was appointed leader of the Stonemaul by Rexxar. Mok'Morokk displayed strength when Rexxar was their leader, but soon after Rexxar's departure, Mok'Morokk fell prey to temptations of power. Rather than lead, he demanded. He did not serve his people but rather expected them to serve him. When the black dragonflight attacked them in Stonemoul Village, Mok'Morokk led the clan to Brackenwall Village. While some expected that the ogres would take an action against the dragons, no counterattack happened. He ruled until an adventurer of the Horde drove him out and he fled. The clan now seeks a new leader. References See also * Horde * Iron Horde * New Horde * Old Horde * True Horde * Warchief